


Panic Prone

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wonders about the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Prone

Ohno narrows his eyes. His lips form into a pout unconsciously and his gaze hardens just a tiny bit without himself even realizing. He gets a nudge against his shoulder and he turns around with a small grin.

He tries not to make a sound or any type of movement that will get him attention. He is happy just sitting quietly. He gets to see – to observe his surroundings – he gets to notice the small glances the other is giving him.

He makes a confused noise and that earns him a bout of laughter. _It's ok._ He thinks with a bite to his inner cheek and a mental sigh.

-

He doesn't even realize as to why the sudden change, before, it had been the other way around. At times, he would find him staring at him with a contemplative stare before a mischievous grin adorned those lips. Ohno has come to be so used to the teasing that it didn't seem like anything, not then anyway. So when it suddenly stops, he finds himself a little lost.

It's not like he felt anything remotely other than friendship, in fact, he'd hinted it many time – too many times, that were most likely ignored, but adhered to, to a certain degree anyway.

When it stops, it seems quieter than usual. He doesn't feel a nudge here and there, not as often as he was used to anyway. He knows that there are times where it's often questioned, but he never really paid too much attention, that is until he _felt_ the distance.

It was as if something was missing. At times, he had found himself trying to figure out what it was. Often, he would sigh and wonder if he forgot something – it was that feeling of walking out of the apartment and forgetting one's wallet. It wasn't that though, he had patted every pocket every time and it wasn't that. Other times, he would even get frustrated because he couldn't really put a finger to know what it was missing.

One day, he notices his shoulder is hurting, and he wonders why. He gets a questioning stare from Sho. He shakes his head, trying not to worry his friend, he knows how he gets. Sho doesn't let it go, however, in fact, he seems more curious as to how he was acting. Ohno's shoulder hurts and he finds it too bothersome that he doesn't even protest when Sho takes the initiative to make him an appointment to a massage parlor.

Sho pats his shoulder as he parks the car and practically pushes him out of the car. Ohno pouts a little, earning a small smirk from Sho. He gives him a raise brow when Ohno stands there for a minute.

 _Really, Satoshi-kun, don't worry, I won't leave you here. Just call me when you're done,_ Sho reassures him. Ohno mumbles a thanks, though his eyes seem a little narrowed for someone who is thankful. Sho salutes him playfully and Ohno sighs for the umpteenth time once Sho drives off.

-

Ohno thinks that he should be visiting the massage parlor more often than not. He does feel good after every trip Sho pretty much drags him to. Ohno is thankful, but he wonders if Sho knows something he doesn't.

 _Eh? Of course not,_ Sho says. He looks around the area seemingly awkward when Ohno finally blurts out the question. Ohno is skeptical, but doesn't say anything else.

 _Nino's been busy,_ Sho says quietly. Ohno knows that, he actually doesn't see why Sho needs to point that out. In fact, somehow, that kind of irritates him. He lets out a grunt and Sho sighs.

 _I'd figured you might at least want to talk about it,_ Sho finally says when he stops at a red light. Ohno turns to him curiously. He blinks and waits, but Sho sighs and shakes his head.

 _You don't have to if you don't want to._ Sho says with a sigh. Ohno still doesn't know what Sho is trying to hint at, but his shoulder is hurting again. He reaches over and digs his knuckles into the knots. Lately, it felt like a shock seeped from his fingertips to his shoulder. He groans and Sho chuckles.

 _I guess, it's not really working, is it?_ Ohno hums and then shakes his head. It did work, but sometimes, when he thinks about some things too much, his shoulder hurts.

Sho says it's because of the stress, because there is something he might be holding on to.

 _No._ Ohno doesn't know what it is, but he shakes his head. He's felt stress before and it didn't hurt his arm.

Sho drops him off home and murmurs something Ohno can't quite understand, but pats his shoulder and wishes him goodnight. Ohno nods and bids him goodbye as he closes the door.

 _Don't hold on to too much, Satoshi-kun,_ Sho says very softly that Ohno wonders if that was what he actually said.

-

It's a long time in between when Sho manages to question him about his well being. It's not lightly commented on like it usually is during the preshow talks.

Ohno shrugs and sighs tiredly.

Nino sits quietly by him, game out and face concentrated on it. Nino shifts and manages to sink himself against Ohno's side, unconsciously snuggling against him. Ohno feels a little better. He rubs his nose and looks at the top of Nino's head. Nino seems to be really concentrated enough to not notice the closeness, but Ohno doesn't mind. In fact, Ohno finds himself forgetting about his aching shoulder – which had stopped hurting the moment that he felt the presence.

It hits him like a ton of bricks that he lets out a small grunt, disturbing Nino's progress. Nino pulls away with a small apology about putting all his weight against him. Ohno shakes his head and wants to say something, but Nino grins a little and stands up. Ohno doesn't manage to say anything before Nino sits across from him with Aiba.

Ohno finds himself feeling a little miffed.

-

It takes him a month to remember what he had realized before. Sho hadn't been pestering him with unspoken questioning, and Jun hadn't been all that concerned with how he was acting, aside from dropping some heat patches and some incense.

Incredibly, those two more often than not seemed to have the same taste. He narrowed his eyes when Sho started laughing out loud at something Jun had said. He eyes them momentarily, wondering if he missed something. He hears a small chuckle and he turns to find Nino shaking his head.

 _You'd swear that those two would stop stepping around each other like awkward teenagers,_ Nino murmurs with a huff of laughter. Ohno tilts his head and takes in the sight – actually looks hard enough without raising suspicions that he was staring, of Sho's cheeks tinted red. His eyes are bright and his lips are impossibly fuller than normal, Jun is no different. He can practically see the difference in Jun's demeanor.

He lets out a small grunt at the realization and he blinks.

Nino punches his shoulder before leaning forward and resting his chin against Ohno's shoulder. Ohno feels a small tingling going through his entire body. Nino playfully bites his shoulder and Ohno's brain loses a moment of proper thinking.

-

The thought doesn't leave him. No matter how much he tries to go about it, it comes around with the same result.

_Nino._

He meets Aiba for a drink at the closes dive bar they know. It's overly crowded and he figures that it won't really take him that long to figure things out. Not after the epiphany he had not too many days ago.

Aiba drinks and Ohno laughs at nothing. Aiba is too drunk already by the time Ohno wants to actually say something.

 _My god, Leader, you are kind of ...uh...how do I say this?_ Aiba questions before he shakes his head and laughs loudly. He pats Ohno on the shoulder a bit too hard.

Let's just say that the Sho and Jun thing has been going on for as long as the Ohmiya thing has. Ohno makes a curious noise and then whips his head around to catch Aiba's eyes. Aiba gets cross eyed and then grins, he leans forward and places his arms around Ohno's shoulder, pulling him closer – Ohno knows for sure that Aiba tended to be more touchy.

_I just can't believe that those two managed to understand it than the two of you. Well...okay, maybe you, but Nino..._

Ohno thinks that it's about time to head home when Aiba laughs and suddenly slumps against his shoulder.

-

Ohno doesn't know what to say to Nino when he bumps into him on his way up to the elevator. It's never been awkward between them, in fact, it was more awkward thinking about how awkward it was. Weirdly enough, he manages to catch Nino's small form moving as far away from him as possible.

Ohno feels his shoulder hurt a little.

That is until the elevator goes dark. Nino has always been such an easy person to be startled, that Ohno isn't that all surprised to find Nino's hand gripping his arm really tight. He is a little surprised, however, when Nino moves closer, his forehead resting against Ohno's back, and he shivers at the warm breath seeping through his worn out cotton shirt.

In the dark, he turns around and wraps his arms around Nino's tense form. He feels him freeze on the spot, but Ohno doesn't pull away.

 _Ohno-san?_ Nino questions him. Ohno knows that he tries to pull away, but he refuses to unwind his arms and holds him in place. Nino makes a small noise, but otherwise wraps his fingers tightly on the fabric. Ohno is not even sure why he was doing that, but somehow, it felt as if it had been a long time since he'd had Nino like that.

Sure, most of the time it had been because of the fan service, and thinking about it now, it wasn't like Nino ever actually made it a secret that he thought that dating any of them would never happen because they _are_ men. Ohno thinks back and closes his eyes as he finally comes to terms – in this kind of situation, Ohno wonders why it has to be around him that he comes to his sense and notice that the only reason that he's been stressing out wasn't because of work, but because lately, it seemed as if Nino had placed a wall between them. Sure, they have joked here and there, but not like before.

But we're supposed to be available – even if it's fanservice, he'd heard Nino say once, it's nothing more than that. Ohno vaguely remembers feeling something aching to hurt in his chest.

 _Keeping it bottled up won't do you any good._ He might remember Sho saying one of those nights that he'd dragged him to the massage parlor. Ohno hadn't known what his friend was going on about, but now, thinking about it thoroughly, he knows what it was.

Somehow, he'd come to develop some feelings – aside from camaraderie and friendship towards Nino. Hearing the deep breathing, the hands clenched tight to his shirt and his own arms holding Nino close, he wants to blurt it out. It's as if he wants to tell him everything and yet he feels a slight trepidation about it.

He blinks when he realizes that he is being pushed away.

 _Ohno-san..._ Nino seems to hesitate, but then fully pulls away and settles far away for Ohno to not be able to decipher his shadow in the dark. He hears the soft breathing and his own rapid breathing.

Suddenly, the lights come on. The staff opening the sliding doors apologize, Ohno smiles at them reassuringly before Nino makes a remark about safety, but Ohno grins and jerks his head towards the elevator.

-

Months go by and he wonders if whatever happened in the elevator only made things worse. He sighs for the umpteenth time and closes his eyes tiredly. He twists his head back and forth, trying to break the knot on his neck – it's not working and he wonders if it has gotten worse now.

He receives a text from Sho at the end of his promo recording, something about himself already finishing up his own promo and did he wanted some ramen. Well, Ohno was never one to turn away any food offering.

-

He finds himself a little off kilter when Sho whispers about how Nino seems to be talking about Aiba a lot. He narrows his eyes and then raised one brow when Sho shakes his head.

 _Sometimes, I wonder what they talk about. Those two. They always seem to spend a lot of time together,_ Sho says unhelpfully. Ohno thinks thoroughly before he shakes his head and tries to remove those unwanted thoughts.

 _Macchan often says how dumb this is – though I do try to keep him from thinking that, I often wonder if he is right,_ Sho says. Ohno blinks and realizes that Sho just called Jun – _Macchan_.

He stares at him and Sho seems to realize it himself before his own cheeks turn red. He averts his gaze before taking a sip of his drink. Ohno stares at him and then his lips quirks into a grin.

 _Eh? What's this?_ He wiggles his brows and Sho's cheeks become impossibly red. Ohno has to admit that teasing Sho was always fun and he looked cute with his cheeks puffed up in annoyance and the hint of embarrassment adorning them.

 _Shut up, Satoshi,_ Sho answers instead and Ohno can't help but let out a giggle.

-

It takes that overly touching to throw him over the edge, his body tense and his mouth twisted into that of annoyance.

He is annoyed at the fact that he is ignored and talked over like always, but he can't seem be able to rein in that same annoyance as he had before. He snaps and the rest laugh, because the guest apologizes and Nino laughs almost awkwardly. Ohno sees it and he tries to play it off as a joke. He feels both embarrassment and annoyance boiling within him.

Later that night, Nino slams the door open and stomps inside. The others follow and Ohno finds himself feeling a little awkward. He knows that Nino has seniors that he tends to spend more time – more time than with him, he thinks petulantly. He stops his thoughts immediately and wonders when he's been so needy for Nino's attention.

Nino makes an annoyed grunt and shoves clothing into his bag. Ohno stands back quietly as the rest try to not make things seem like such a big deal.

-

Ohno finds himself standing in front of Nino's apartment not even an hour later. After Nino left with a roughly said good night, Sho pats him on the back and offers him a ride. Ohno accepts, but not because he wants to, more like he needs to.

Sho gives him a knowing stare and wraps a comforting arm around his shoulder.

 _Next time, MatsuJun,_ he throws over his shoulder and Ohno hears a grunt. Ohno catches sight of Aiba's grinning face and he can't help but wonder if he hadn't been that oblivious to his surroundings and Aiba had been witness to the developing romance between Sho and Jun.

-

 _So...MatsuJun..._ Ohno trails off and Sho laughs.

 _Well...I guess it's unofficial,_ he says with a slight wishful tone and Ohno wonders if Sho was on the same boat as him. When Sho laughs and shakes his head, they stop at a red light.

 _Satoshi, please be careful._ He wonders as to why Sho is telling him that. He tries to understand the undertone, but he must have missed it because Sho sighs and then continues to drive.

-

The door is snatched open and he finds a disheveled looking Nino answering the door. He squints and barely catches sight of the television's light reflecting against the wall.

 _Ohno-san, what are you doing here?_ Nino's brows are knitted together as he looks behind Ohno as if to see if he was alone. He was.

He sidles to rest against the door, before opening it more to allow him in, but he seems almost reluctant, if the slight annoyance in his eyes is any indication.

He sits himself and then actually takes in his surroundings. Honestly speaking, he'd never stepped into Nino's place. It had always been at a bar where they would all gather. At times, he wouldn't go and then that's when they would head over to Nino's.

 _What is it?_ Nino asks calmly, seating across from him and finds himself staring openly at Nino. It seemed he had been doing so as he thought about what he had been doing before, because Nino is reaching over to swipe whatever it was he thought was on his face.

Ohno blinks and it hits him that he actually has no idea as to what he had been wanting to say. He'd never been good with words anyway. It _had_ all been the last minute and Sho had also mumbles something close to stubborn people before he turned the car around and took him to Nino's.

-

Ohno soon comes to an understanding that without any planning, he couldn't even try to say what he wanted to. It was way different coming to terms than to actually saying anything about it. He finds himself biting his lip and wishing that he had the eloquence as Sho does with words.

Nino stares openly at him, and Ohno thinks how childish he looks. It brings back the memories of Nino being a teenager – all awkward and confused; clinging to him in order to find a balance. Perhaps, Ohno had taken a liking to him because instead of talking, Nino liked touching more than anything. When he was stressed, when he was tired, when he was afraid, when he was sleepy or cranky. He'd know what was wrong with him by just being touched by him. He could tell when Nino got heartbroken when he stopped seeing that one girl he seemed to really like. Or even that one time when he'd been awkwardly touching Sho more and more, trying to find a way to communicate.

Ohno was glad that Sho was ready with open arms despite him being in a hectic schedule. Ohno was so glad that Nino found someone else to rely on, because sometimes, Ohno had been on the edge of falling and dragging Nino with him.

And it occurred to him, that he was feeling lonely, that Nino was dependent enough to be on his own – somehow, Ohno found himself useless. He hears a small chuckle and his eyes focus on Nino's lips formed into a grin.

 _I am not a kid anymore, Ohno-san,_ Nino sighs and stands up with a stretch before flopping himself next to Ohno. Ohno finds himself feeling a little overwhelmed. He turns at the waist and wraps his arms around him and Nino seems startled before he folds Ohno in his arms.

 _You've been acting weird lately,_ Nino whispers a little concerned. Ohno shakes his head and grips his shirt tighter. Nino sighs and tries to soothe him unsuccessfully. Ohno laughs almost tearfully that he can't help but nod and hold him tight.

 _I mean, even with Takahashi-san,_ Nino says and pulls a little away, he asked me if something was bothering you.

Ohno didn't really want to talk about anyone but Nino. So he shakes his head and makes a face. Nino laughs and makes a soft questioning noise.

 _You're acting like a jealous child afraid of someone taking his mother away,_ Nino jokes, but when Ohno doesn't quite laugh, he frowns and cups Ohno's face.

 _Wait? Are you thinking that someone will steal me away?_ Nino asks amused and Ohno pouts even more. He knows that he is acting childish, but he is not sure how to say or what he should do.

 _You suck, old man. You really are slow, and kind of stupid._ Nino accuses, and Ohno's about to protest when Nino laughs before pressing his lips against Ohno's parted ones.

Ohno stills at the warmness set against his own mouth and he blinks. It takes a moment to soak in the truth being pressed against his lips. Nino makes a small noise and pulls away, his eyes opening to take in Ohno's reaction.

 _And here I thought Sho was the epitome of obliviousness._ Ohno pouts insulted and Nino laughs. Ohno feels so much better with Nino laughing against his chin, his breath warm against his cheek. Ohno stares openly at Nino's lips before he looks up and sees Nino is staring at him with a raised brow.

_Not only that, but also a pervert._

Ohno thinks that _yes_. He might be an actual pervert when just staring at Nino's flush cheeks make him think of how else to get them to be that color.

-

Nino doesn't kick him out, and Ohno takes it as an invitation to stay.

He sits quietly in the sofa, waiting for Nino to finish his shower, after being shoved in the shower – Nino had all but shoved him some underwear and shorts – Ohno thought if he will actually need them. Shaking his head, he looks towards the door and hears the shower running. Just thinking about Nino in the shower causes his body to shiver.

When Nino comes out; droplets of water dripping on his bared chest and sliding down his temple, Ohno stands up and blinks – realizing that he wants to do a lot of things to Nino. Nino's cheeks are a little darkened and his eyes are looking at anything but him. Ohno finds himself feeling a bit smug at the knowledge that he wasn't the only one wanting something to happen.

He doesn't know as to when it happened, but he found himself wrapping his arms around Nino, pulling him against his chest, placing his lips over the cool shoulder. Nino shivers and makes a small retort about his condition.

 _“Talk,”_ Nino says and Ohno shakes his head, refusing to pull away.

 _“No talking.”_ Ohno hears him makes a huffing noise, but Nino allows him to press him against the hallways wall and begin placing open mouth kisses on his bared shoulder.

-

Ohno can't find it in himself to stop. Nino feels so warm, so tight and just right. He shifts and Nino lets out a soft mewling sound at the back of his throat, his back arching to Ohno's heat. He opens his eyes and they are bright with lust. His lips are swollen and his cheeks are a flush red.

Ohno sinks into him and Nino gasps at the stretch of himself, his body contracting at each and every push. It's the softness in his tone, the pleading in his call for him. Ohno can't seem to get enough of each sound. Nino adjust his body and shivers as he releases, tightening around Ohno and causing the latter to tense and push more forcefully.

-

Ohno wakes up groggily and makes to turn on his position, only, he feels a weight settled against him and he takes in the sight of Nino's flushed cheeks, and his puffy lips parted to breathe in deeply. Ohno caresses the brown tresses at the back of Nino's nape and sighs satisfied. He curls his arm tighter and grins happily.

With Nino laying next to him soft and warm, Ohno can't help but wonder if that was heaven.

Nino shifts and snuggles closer, his breath caressing Ohno's collarbone.

-

Sho rolls his eyes, a small grin adorning his lips when he notices Nino's bright mark just barely under his chin – the only reason he'd taken notice, was because Nino had asked for the makeup artist to help him. Nino rarely used make up, unless he was too tired to even stay awake; and he needed to cover up the dark bags under his eyes.

Ohno grins satisfied and wriggles his brows towards Aiba's lewd signs of his hand and his tongue being pressed against his cheek. Nino had all but smacked him across the head with ears bright red.

-

Ohno looks at him, really stares at him and thinks to his earlier predicament. It wasn't that Nino had placed a barrier, it was that Ohno had been skeptical, lost and maybe a little afraid that he would be rejected – even when he hadn't even tried to say or do anything towards his feelings.

Nino's absence – his touching, his constant teasing and his overly friendly gestures, not being present, only made him realize that Nino meant more than just a friend. That he wanted Nino to be there whether he wanted him or not. Nino was important and it took him all that time – all those wasted years, trying to understand his own feelings.

Even his other friends had been able to see right through.

Stop thinking too much, Nino says with a puff of his cheeks, with a glint in his eyes. Ohno grins and nudges his shoulder in return. Nino makes a noncommittal noise before he murmurs something and Ohno laughs.

It was like before – Nino was joking, touching and teasing. This time though, this time there was the knowledge of how they actually felt. His shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, though he is a little stressed out about the choreography.

\- * - * - * -

A/N: This is what happens when I am awake at 3 in the morning XD.


End file.
